


Love Across Runeterra

by DollViking



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, F/M, Spirit Blossom Festival, ninjafox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollViking/pseuds/DollViking
Summary: There are not enough stories for my favourite League Of Legends characters, so I decided to write some. Feedback is appreciated. Updates come whenever I finish a chapter.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Yone/Lillia (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. A Meeting In The Woods (Ahri/Akali)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the woods of the Spirit Blossom festival, Ahri and Akali find peace in each other's company.

The woods of Zhyunia were very quiet that day, but she expected nothing less. It was week before the Spirit Blossom festival: the people have started to trickle into the village, but the flowers have not yet bloomed, and so, not many have started hiking up to the shrines. But she was not here for those. She was here for someone else.

The forest was a gorgeous sight, even without the glowing flowers. Especially without them. Flowers did not bring good memories for her. The tall trees kept the sunlight at bay, so only the most unique of plants could grow between the cold rocks. The gigantic head statues were artificial, but instead of looking out of place, they seemed to guard the place together with the trees.

Ahri was kneeling on the shore of the river, enjoying the coolness of the water with her fingers, playing with the fish when she heard the approaching footsteps. Her ears perked up at the familiar sounds of the ninja approaching. She has not seen the other in weeks and missed her. She smiled at the sight of her girlfriend, standing up for a quick embrace. She stood back to look at her: the festival’s traditional robes looked weird on the usually lightly dressed girl.

“White is so not my colour.” Akali grumbled, smoothing the lapels of the cape that got messy during her trip through the woods. Ahri just smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, seeing her gaze soften as they pressed their foreheads together.

“If it would be green, you would just find another reason to be mad. I think it fits you, it just covers a bit…much.” She sneaked her cold hand to Akali’s back tattoo, giggling when the other jumped back and cursed at the wet, freezing touch. The ninja quickly pulled her close and silenced her with her lips, embracing the vastaya who put her arms behind her neck, now without malicious intent, only wanting to keep her close.

They sat down after a while, Ahri laying her head in her girlfriend’s lap, playing with the water and letting the ninja caress her back and the tails that peeked out from under the white robe. They spent the time with idle conversation: what they did, where they went, who they met and got rid of since their last meeting. They both enjoyed the other’s presence, happy to stay in the here and now, not wanting to think about the fact that Akali must depart the next morning.

“So… Bilgewater, huh?” She looked down at the fox, who lifted her hand out of the river and turned on her back to look back. “What exactly are you trying to find there?”

“Answers.” She said, glancing down at her tails. “To questions I have been asking myself for a long time.”

Akali nodded and looked back at the river. She knew that her girlfriend was questioning who she was and where she was from every day. Her powers were unique, her way of feeding a gift and a burden. Ahri did everything to hide her pain, the fighting against deep-rooted instinct to drain Akali’s soul and feed from it, not wanting to scare away the one person who would never run away. The vastaya has confessed that sometimes she hoped that the ninja would run so that she would be safe from Ahri’s magic. The confession lead to a long talk, a demonstration of the human’s skill with the knife and a long session of making love until Akali had to leave for her next target. Now that the fox knew that the other could defend herself, she was much freer with her affections, knowing that if her instincts take control, her girlfriend will make sure that nothing bad will happen to either of them.

Akali eventually decided that she had enough of wearing the robe and laying on dirt in the middle of the forest. The girls stood up and Ahri grabbed the other’s hand. They walked back down to the village like that, hand in hand, not caring if anyone saw them or what they would think. The company was much more important then that.


	2. Dream On (Yone/Lillia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between hunts of azakana, Yone finds time to visit his favourite dream fawn.

Lillia heard the man before she had seen him. Just a quiet step in the grass, but enough to send the fawn scampering behind a tree, trying to hide but curious about whom decided to venture into the forest. She was far from the Mother Tree which made her even jumpier than usual, but her little dream friend seemed to want to meet whoever was walking there. Straight towards her. _Eep!_

She jumped even farther into the dark forest at the sight of the visitor. She hadn’t seen much, but the glowing red sword was very scary and made her want to find a much better hiding spot. She wanted to flee, run away as far as she could from the threatening man, but his voice stopped her.

“Lillia!” She knew that voice, didn’t she? “Please don’t run, my dear fawn, I only wanted to see you.”

She turned around and peeked out from behind a tree, taking a better look at the other. White strips of cloth wrapped around his arms and waist, long, black hair and a red mask with glowing purple eyes. _He’s a friend, Lillia._ She doesn’t need to hide.

She slowly walked out, her hold tight on her branch. His smile softened when he finally looked at her, making Lillia blush and trip in a protruding root. The man quickly dashed forward and lifted the fawn into his arms, dropping his swords to get a stronger hold on the girl, making her resemble a ripe tomato even more.

“I’m glad to see you haven’t changed since I last saw you.” The swordsman laughed.

“I-I’m happy to see you too, Yone.” She stammered, giggling when he kissed her cheek and put her back down on the ground, helping her when she tumbled a bit. “You seem…happier. Did you make peace with your brother?”

“Our animosity is no longer as strong as it was before. Now, he shall not be burdened by past mistakes.”

“But… are you happy?”

The man turned away, his face grim. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to say anything, so she would have to get her answer another way, if she wanted to be sure that her… _friend, or more? No, don’t dare to hope, Lillia,_ was okay.

Compared to her big doe eyes, Yone’s were small and hard to read. His whole body was hard to read most of the time, but his dream… _Does he even sleep? No matter, everyone has a dream._ She lifted her branch to put Yone to sleep so that she could get to know his dream, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulders.

“Please, stop. I do not wish to share my burdens with you.”

“Oh… Alright, I-I’m sorry for trying to force something you don’t want, I’ll just go so that I won’t bother you anymore _I’msosorry!_ ”

“Lillia, no, stay!”

He quickly wound his arms around the bucking fawn’s waist, not letting her go. He started petting her head when he saw the tears appear in her eyes, whispering in her ears.

“Please don’t panic, you are not bothering me, my dear. My life, my death, my fights, they are things that I would like to protect you from. You are strong, I never doubted that, but my enemies can bring even the strongest of us to our knees. I don’t want to give anyone any reason to hurt you. Pain like mine, it is the sweetest treat for evil beings like the azakana and I would like to keep them as far away from you as possible.”

Lillia nodded in understanding, taking deep breaths to calm herself as she laid her head on the man’s shoulder. Yone continued caressing her as they sat down, whispering sweet nothings into the girl’s ears as her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.

Yone slowly stood up, helping the sleeping fawn lay down, her head supported by a nearby tree. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering a declaration of love before he stood up.

“Dream on, my dear. I’ll protect you from the nightmares.”

When Lillia woke up, she saw that the other was long gone. She let out a sad sigh. _Was he even here in the first place, or was that just a dream?_ She stood up and lifted her branch, and that was when she noticed it: a white strip of cloth, bound around her right wrist. She smiled, prancing the rest of the way through the forest. _He would never leave me._


	3. Coming 'Round Again (K/DA, pre-dating Ahri/Akali)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali wants to surprise K/DA with a song she wrote, but she feels nervous not knowing what their reaction will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to the song that is mentioned in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkID8_gnTxw  
> I wrote this based off of an actual event involving Akali's and Ahri's singer voice actors.

Akali sat in the living room in the K/DA house, holding a stack of papers in her hands, her phone on the couch next to her. Her teammates went out shopping and should be back in the next fifteen minutes or so, which gave her ample time to stress about the song saved on her phone, the lyrics on the papers. After the success of True Damage, she returned to her best friends and wanted to surprise them with a song that she wrote. She knew that the others desperately wanted to have a comeback and Akali was going to give them the push the team needed to create a fantastic song, a fantastic show. She has been working on this song for the last couple of weeks, working in a studio, trying out the melody on a keyboard and singing to herself into a mic. She also talked to the other Giants who were really excited about helping K/DA, since without Ahri’s group of misfits, they wouldn’t have had to take their music and self-expression to the level that they did in Paris.

Now, after all that hard work, the song was finally ready. She printed out the lyrics onto four pieces of paper so that the others could follow along, together with the line distribution she planned. The song, instrumental and her singing combined, was saved on her phone, ready to be played at any minute. Everything was ready, but she was very nervous. All the other girls had very high standards. Ahri and Evelynn were in the industry for far longer than she had been, so they were hard to impress, even if she knew that both absolutely loved both of Akali’s previous songs. With Kai’sa, she had other worries. She had been telling Akali that she wants to try rapping in a song, and the rapper could only hope that the team’s dancer would like the part she wrote for her.

Her musings were interrupted by the door opening and the three girls coming in. They were laughing about something as Kai’sa put the bag full of groceries on the floor and they took off their sandals before they noticed Akali sitting alone. She could see their eyes widen as they took in the papers, quickly crowding her.

“You didn’t tell us you wrote a song, ‘Kali!” Ahri squealed, quickly grabbing one of the papers and sitting down on the couch next to her. Eve chuckled at the fox’s antics as she and Kai’sa grabbed one for themselves too and sat down on the opposite couch, no less excited.

“I have to ask,” The dancer looked up. “what is the occasion?”

“Well, you guys were all very supportive when I left the country for a long time to promote with True Damage, even if we couldn’t have a comeback in 2019 because of that. I know all of you miss the feeling of performing a song, showing the audience who we are and why we are K/DA, so I wanted to write something that would give us all inspiration if we do decide on having a comeback.”

Akali started the song and laid back as the first lines reached her ears, staying quiet and letting the other girls listen to her work.

_Baddest do what the baddest do, baddest do, we the baddest, ooh…_

# ~

_Look at the gold all on my chest,_

_Look at the gold, call it a flex._

Akali looked at her teammates, seeing them looking at each other.

“So… do you guys like it?”

The three smirked, before Kai’sa started nodding vigorously while Eve was clapping and Ahri jumped and wound her arms around her neck.

“It’s a fucking masterpiece, we don’t like it, we love it.” Evelynn said, drowned out by the noise of Ahri and Kai’sa chanting _Akali, Akali, Akali._

She was probably crying. She never expected them to like it so much. She laughed when Ahri kissed her cheek as Kai’sa also sit next to her, saying something about not wanting to make her cry.

“No, just, damnit girls, I’m so happy you like it!” She dried her eyes, letting the others comfort her.

“You’re really good at writing songs, why would you be worried?” Evelynn said.

“I think you’re a genius.” Ahri added.

“Can we try to sing it? That rap part was made for me, and I need to slay it.” Kai’sa asked, which prompted another laugh out of Akali. The girls sat up straight and grabbed their papers from where they threw them during the short celebration, and they got to work.


	4. The Rebel Tiger (K/DA Medieval AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious newcomer disturbs the life of Fox Queen Ahri and leaves her questioning things about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one since I haven't posted in a long time. School has been hard, but the break and the new K/DA music video were just the thing to get me back into writing. I'll try to be more productive in the future.  
> This might be the first chapter of a longer storyline, I'll see if inspiration stays with me.

The queen was talking to her advisor when the commotion happened. She lifted her hand as she turned towards the throne room’s entrance, seeing from the corner of her vision as the silver-haired woman took a step back and then disappeared into the crowd. Ahri fixed her crown on her head: whoever this was, they will be important.

The nobles at the door suddenly parted, letting a loudly neighing black horse in the room. It was a big animal, it’s reigns and saddle silver with accents of red and gold. The queen lifted her gaze to its rider. They were dressed like a knight, leather armor with silver steel matching their ride’s accessories, a tiger mask hiding their features. She was curious, tilting her head as her tails slowly swished behind her.

The knight rode around in circles, frightening some guests but not hurting anyone before stopping in the middle and gracefully hopping off. They comforted their horse before walking in front of Ahri, folding their arms and nodding their head, but not showing any sign that they will bow.

“Do I have your attention now, my queen?” They said, feminine voice giving away her gender. The fox reminded herself to remember everything about this newcomer: she had a feeling that this woman is ready to bring change, whether she will like it or not.

Ahri nodded and raised an eyebrow, not saying anything but waiting for the newcomer to say what she came here for.

“I am an outcast, someone whom your father found an inconvenient presence and quickly got rid of. I came back to see how much the country has changed under new leadership and if it’s still unwelcoming to people like me. I wish to have a place to stay for the time being, and just a little of Your Majesty’s time.” She finally bowed, waiting for the response.

Ahri felt a presence at her side as her advisor returned. Evelynn slightly nodded and laid her talons on the queen’s arm to comfort her, showing that she trusted the newcomer. She glanced up at the door where her two most trusted guards stood. Her two crystal-winged friends wouldn’t have let the knight through if they deemed her a threat. As she expected, Kai’sa was staring at her while Seraphine was murmuring something in her ear, both seeming to be excited.

The knight had her friends’ acceptance. Who was she to get it this easily?

“You may stay in one of our guest rooms. My guards will lead you and your horse to where you will spend the night. I will talk to you tomorrow.” She gestured to Seraphine as the newcomer nodded and turned around. She furrowed her brows as the light blue-haired woman tried to contain her excitement when she led the knight out of the throne room and to the palace’s guest rooms.

When the mysterious visitor left and the crowd started chattering, the fox queen turned to her advisor.

“Eve, who is she? Her voice sounded familiar and you all seem to know her, but I can’t remember anyone with whom you were friends and then just disappeared. Father exiled a lot of people, but most of them were rebels plotting against the throne. Was she one of them?”

The other woman smiled as she shook her head.

“She is someone who prioritises our wellbeing above anything else. Your father wasn't who you think he was, Ahri. Her arrival is the sign that it's time you learn more."


	5. Make You Happy (K/DA Medieval AU 2, Ahri/Akali)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and Akali talk about where their relationship will go from now on.  
> Continuation of A Rebel Tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as just me wanting to get the lesbians together after that short mess of the previous chapter and ended as a sappy thing influenced by Niziu.

Akali took off her mask and sighed. She was finally alone, in the small but luxurious room that Ahri gave to her. She appreciated Seraphine’s aide: there was no way she could have found the guest wing on her own, this castle only got bigger since she was last here about seven years ago, but she was tired and needed rest from the stress that the meeting in the throne room was. Now, she had time to think about everything that happened in the last couple hours.

The capital city of KDA changed a lot in the years when she was exiled to a small village near the border. She saw a lot more people, well, everywhere. Under the reign of the king, only the nobles of the highest standing could hope to enter, but now, there where merchants in the gardens, messengers talking to nobles from across the country and guards gossiping with servants, who seemed to be much happier than the previous generation was. She could even see some couples exchanging signs of affection, which was a taboo the last time she was here.

A knock on the door interrupted her musings. She looked up from where she was sitting on the bed.

“Come in!”

She was surprised to see the queen herself come in. Her dress and crown were much simpler than before, and she looked a bit nervous.

She stood up to greet her, but Ahri lifted a hand and started to speak.

“My advisor told me who you were… who you are, and I decided this conversation cannot wait.”

The fox looked up at Akali, her blue eyes widening at the affection in the knight’s eyes. Her ears twitched as she blushed, making the knight want to touch the soft blonde fur, to caress her pink cheeks, to tell her she would do anything for her.

“She said that father banished you because we were an item, and he erased my memories of you so that I wouldn’t go after you. You have to understand, everything I knew about him changed and I don’t know what to believe anymore. Evelynn told me to come to you for answers, but I feel like you only cause more confusion.”

“Do you not believe my feelings to be genuine?”

“It would not be the first time I unintentionally charmed someone.”

The knight finally saw the girl the queen was trying so hard to hide. Ahri had to keep up her act of being this confident woman all day, when her very own father tried to destroy that self-assurance. She was scared of controlling people with her charm since her mother wasn’t with the family long enough to teach her how it worked.

Luckily, Akali met other vastaya families in her village who taught her how to help their queen and what the fox could and could not be capable of.

She stepped closer and lifted a hand for Ahri to take. The blond’s eyes searched hers before gently putting her hand on top of the knight’s. Akali knelt and pressed a kiss to her queen’s hand, looking up at her.

“Your spell might be powerful, but even before I left, we knew that what was between us was real. Your charm wouldn’t work from cities apart, but my feelings have not changed to slightest, no matter how far away I was from you.”

She could see the doubt on the fox’s face, so she decided to confess her true intentions for coming here.

“If you would let me, Your Majesty, I would like to court you. If there is even a small chance to regain what was lost between us, to make new memories, I want to take that chance. I know this is very out of the blue, but please believe me, I only want to make you happy and to see you smile like you did all those years ago.”

Ahri’s face turned a lovely shade of pink, which only became redder as the knight poured her heart out.

“I, uhm…”

“You do not have to give your answer now, I have all the time in the world.”

“Surely you have someone waiting for you to go back home.”

“But I just came home, why would I leave?”

The queen started resembling a tomato as she tried to gather her composure.

“I will accept your offer of courtship, on one condition. Please keep the flirting to a minimum in the public, I cannot have my people think I am weak.”

“Your people care for you, they would be joyous to see you smile, but your wish is my command.”

Ahri nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. She turned to leave, but before she left the room, she looked back at Akali.

“Join my for breakfast tomorrow, will you? My inner circle would like to meet you. Again, I believe.”

The knight let out a small laugh as she nodded.

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
